ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gajan Hokage
Profile He is a Universal Hero to all. He is a Strong and Smart Hero and makes sure his friends are safe. His status is Guardian of the Earth and Kami as his partner. He is the Strongest of the Z Fighters and rivals Goku as strongest of the world. Appearance and Personality He has Goku's facial appearance and he has huge sliver super saiyan 4 hair and grey fur. Has red and black eyes and arcing purple lighting around his body. He is a very Strong and Smart person and cares a lot about friends. He is a skilled tactician and fighter. He is also a Saiyan. He has the combat intelligence of Goku and stragic mind of Vegeta. Appearances He was in all the DragonBallz Episodes from 1 to last. He was also in every DragonBallz and DragonBall Gt Movie like Wrath of the Dragon of Yo Son Goku and his friends return. He was first seen in episode one when he helped Goku and Piccolo defeat Raditz.He was also in the Saiyan to Namek to Ginyu to Frizea Saga.Was in all the Specials and Series except the Episode of Bardock and the Movie of Bardock and the DragonBall series.He was also in DragonBallz AF.In the AF Series he is all ready invinceable while in DragonBallz and DragonBall Gt he has a few that can rival him. Power Levels and Stats Raditz - 600, Nappa -24,000, Vegeta- 23,000, Great Ape Vegeta - 22,000, Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon from hell - 600,000 Frizea, First, Second , Third, and Fourth forms -600,000 Frizea 50% Fourth form- 600,000 Mecha Frizea and King Cold along with Trunks - 18,000,000 , 19 and 20 -27,000,000, 18 and 17- 33,000,000, Cell- 50,000,000, Cell 2nd- 55,000,000, Cell 2nd- 65,000,000, Cell Perfect form - 110,000,000 ,Cell Games 130,000,000, Super Perfect Cell-400,000,000, Dabura- 500,000,000, Majin Buu 600,000,000, Super Buu 600,000,000, Kid Buu 700,000,000, Baby Vegeta First, Second, and Third Form, 900,000,000, Nova and Ice 2,000,000,000, Syn Shenron - 2,500,000,000, Omega Shenron - 4,000,000,000, Omega Shenron stalling for the Spirit Bomb 3,000,000,000, Aftermath- 100,000,000,000. Transformations and Forms Super Saiyan- A highly Advanced transformation that go to very powerful Saiyans.To get to the transformation you will need to have a great incresase in power and an emotional upheaval. Once you do you start to become buffer and morph.When the transformation is done you will be 50x more powerful than before.Muscle Mass increases by 10%.Strength,Speed,Endurance,Stamina and Ki Capacity by 100% . Full Power Super Saiyan- This form is the full power version of the Super Saiyan form. It focuses on the users stats and power output.It is achived by intense training. Super Saiyan 4- The most strongest form of the Super Saiyan.This is only for the strongest Saiyans in the Universe..Once you do you will have Super Saiyan 4 features like the hair except its Silver, the fur is Grey and the power output is drastic.You will be 4x as powerful as you were before.Muscle Mass increases by 100%.Stats like Strength, Speed,Endurance,and Stamina increase by 800%. Techiques and Moves and Abilities Blast Range Attacks 10x Kamehameha- A Super Kamehameha 10x more powerful than a regular Super Kamehameha.Is Blue or Red in color and could create a Large dome of Red or Yellow energy. Maximum Spirit Cannon- A Blue bigger full powered version of the 100% Death Cannon.It can be spilt into five diffirent beams that can cause huge expolsion. Aftershock- the ability to create earthquakes.He can destoy entire landmasses with a stomp of the foot.He can shoot blasts through the ground too. Category:Page added by Viodknight59260 Category:Page created by Viodknight59260 Category:Human Category:Character added by Viodknight59260 Category:Character created by Viodknight59260 Category:Saiyan Category:Fan Fiction Category:Z